futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States (Alenario)
The United States of America is a federal republic composed of 52 states and 4 federal territories. It's capital is Washington D.C., but it's largest city is New York City by population and area. History In 2016, Donald Trump was elected President, which caused a lot of controversy on the left, causing Riots when he was elected in 2016 and re-elected in 2020. In 2022, Kurdistan gained independence from Iraq, which the United States would fight against the Turkish invasion. Military spending would go though the roof during the Turk-Kurd War and also the Iran War. In 2024, an anti-war Democrat Ruben Gallego won the presidential election against Republican Nikki Haley. During the Gallego Administration, Military spending still was going up, also with the national debt. Gallego would end the Turk-Kurd War in 2028 due to Kurdistan winning the war will the US help. Gallego won win the 2028 election also. In 2029, The Second Great Recession started. Many businesses shut down and many families got low incomes. Many people would blame the policies of the Gallego Administration for the recession, mainly the Medicare-for-all act of 2027, while others blamed former President Donald Trump for the recession, because of the tariffs and the Turk-Kurd and Iran wars. In 2030, the Blame the Stupid protests happened in Washington D.C. to protest their government for the recession. The protests were peaceful for the first 2 days, but then they got violent with the protesters beating politicians in Washington with their signs and some protesters even yelling death threats to the President of the United States. After the protests, many people on the right and the left criticized the two-party system, called it a "utter failure and we need a opposition to this s***!" Many third-party would gain heavy support in the polls, mainly the Libertarian Party. In 2031, U.S. Representative of Tennessee's 1st District Ben Kamlim announced his presidential campaign for the 2032 US Presidential Election. Many people supported Kamlim in the presidential election, with him polling in the 40s in the general election. In the 2032 presidential election, Kamlim won in a landslide against Democratic nominee Beto O'Rourke (D-TX) and Republican nominee Tom Cotton (R-AR). He was inaugurated as president on January 20, 2033 and cut all spending and lowered the national debt, which ended the Second Great Recession. During the Kamlim administration, the Democratic and Republican Parties fell due to unpopularity. The Progressive Party would replace the Democratic Party, but many Republicans would either join the Libertarian Party, the Constitution Party or become a independent. The Liberal Party would become a political party in 2038 and would nominate Chelsea Clinton in 2040, but they win any states. Politics Presidents page: List of Presidents of the United States Political Parties * Libertarian Party * Progressive Party (formed in 2034) * Liberal Party (formed in 2038) * Constitution Party Foreign Relations * Russia: During the Trump Administration, Russia and the U.S. started to get more peaceful with another. In 2018, President Trump met with Russian President Vladimir Putin in Helsinki, Finland. The Warmongering Leftists tried to stop U.S. and Russian relations from getting better, with the Russian Investigation, which would proven false in 2019. * China: During the Trump Administration, many tariffs were put on China to grow the U.S. economy. This would start a trade war with China from 2019 to 2022. Which the U.S. won, but however prices on goods would go higher, which was one of the causes the Second Great Recession and China and U.S. wouldn't be in good relations until President Kamlim met with Chinese President TBA in 2033. See Also Category:Alenario Category:Nations Category:United States of America